Len's Cantarella
by Orange and stuff
Summary: 'What is he doing here,' the blue man thought, 'he was suppose to be dead.' What happens after Kaito "kills" Len in Cantarella. RinxLen and other pairings if you squint.


**I was watching Cantarella PV (Kaito and Miku version) and then, a shocker, Len died! Again! So I, being the RinxLen fan that I am, got my thinking cap on and imagined this whole scenario with Rin and Len. **

**And thus, readers, I'm writing about what happened to after Len is "killed."**

**Also, a side note, they are not blood related in this story, so no incest. (Not that I don't approve of it *wink* *wink*)**

**Also, as another side note, I put random lyrics at some points for the heck of it. I don't own those.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid nor the Cantarella lyrics.**

。

_"In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds, and I, will set my trap for you. _

_Even though I'm eagerly after you, I won't leave fingerprints behind."_

。

Midnight, screams, and pain seemed to happen all at once.

The mysterious blue man held the sharp, sliver blade's handle tightly as the blonde prince fell onto the floor, gasping for air.

"Don't ever touch her again," the blue knight spoke, venom not leaving his voice. He turned to leave, not forgetting to step on the prince's left hand, which held a small red rose that he picked from the Princess of Green's garden.

The once mighty prince was alone on the cold, tar street, grasping the small red rose like it was his life. His breaths became ragged and uneven. From afar he heard faint footprints afore his faded completely.

・・・

"Look, he's waking up!"

"Miki, please. You're much too loud."

"But look!"

The prince's eyes groggily opened to a clean, sunny room. He lifted his rather sore body up slowly, and examined the room. He noted that in one corner there were a shelf of books that were neatly organized by color, and in another he saw a lovely picture of a rose painted in a color that resembled his fiancé.

_Miku._

"Umm. Excuse me?"

He turned to his left and saw two servants, it seemed, with rather peculiar colors of hair.

"Hello, my name is Miki. This is Piko," the seemingly jolly red-haired girl spoke, pointing towards the white-haired butler next to her. "Welcome to the Palace of Orange."

_Palace of Orange, huh? I've heard of this place._

"LEAVE ME ALONE HAKU! I'M NOT WEARING THAT...THAT VILE THING!"

"Mistress you must. The Green Princess's coronation is tonight. As a fellow royal it is mandatory that you must attend."

"BUT NOT IN THAT!"

At that moment, the door was knocked down and a cute, flaxen-haired girl ran into the room and hid behind the first servant.

"MIKI! Stop Haku from putting that-that disaster on me!" the girl yelled, soon perceiving a small whimper next to her. The petite girl turned her head and noticed the alarmed look on the prince's face. "Oh. You're awake."

Nod.

"Well, I'm Rin Kagami, Princess of Orange. And you are?"

"Len Kagamine," the blonde male spoke softly, his voice audible enough for only the princess to hear.

Rin's eyes widened as she quickly curtsied. "You're the Prince of Yellow, aren't you? Oh my goodness. Please excuse my terrible manners!"

"It's alright," Len chuckled, "I'm just not used to-" Before Len had the chance to finish his statement, the Orange's princess ran out the door as a white haired woman holding a frilly pink dress entered.

"PRINCESS! GET BACK HERE!"

・・・

It was a strange day, indeed.

First, he met two servants with...rather abnormal colors of hair. Then, a "strange and rebellious princess" comes into his room to hide from the "Wicked Witch of White Hair." And now he forced to go outside to the town with the stated princess. Can you believe it? The prince-and soon to be king- was forced outside by a female. Well, that is a shame to the family name.

If he learned one thing during the visit, it was this: The Kingdom of Yellow and Orange were completely different.

While his kingdom was brutal and very strict, it seemed Rin's kingdom was all laughter and excitement.

While walking to the centre of the town, Rin told Len that today was the day of dance and song; children will dance with other children while adults play music.

When they arrived at the centre, Len looked to his left and instead of meeting the azure eyes of the blonde female, he saw...nothing. Len looked up and saw many people moving to the music and it seemed to him that no one was being left out.

In the middle of it all was the girl. Her white ribbon bounced up and her body moved elegantly. Her yellow summer dress swayed left to right as she smiled and laughed.

Len looked down immediately as felt his cheeks heat up when he realized he was staring. Why was he staring anyways?

He looked up again and felt his heart beating faster. What was this? He never felt this way before, not even with Miku, so why now?

What is this?

。

_"Things are not this clear. _

_My words are all sincere and you begin letting your guard down."_

。

"PRINCESS!"

In the garden the confused prince stood staring at the small red flower resting on the palm of his hand.

_What is this feeling? I never felt it before. Why...why do I feel it, now? What does it mean?_

"Prince Len. Please come with me." Len turned to see Piko, the white-haired butler, bowing. "We must get you ready for Princess Miku's coronation."

"Of course."

・・・

Len walked downstairs. He looked rather nice. His yellow suit complimented his blonde hair which was tied neatly with a black ribbon.

Who knew the Orange Kingdom would have these clothes?

"You're so slow. Even a princess got ready faster than you," a high-pitched voice remarked from behind him. When he turned, he noticed how beautiful the blonde princess looked. Her yellow dress reached down to her ankles and was paired with a pair of yellow heels. Her hair was in a bun with a teal rose on the side of her head.

"You know, I don't think that this rose matches the yellow of the dress," Len said. "Teal and yellow don't match. Maybe this would look better," Len finished as he fished out the small red rose from his pocket and placed it on the side of her head, discarding the teal colored rose. "Better," Len muttered so that only Rin would hear.

"Thank you," Rin spoke, admiring the red rose placed on her hair. "It's beautiful."

Azure eyes met turquoise eyes.

_"Piko, may I ask you a question?"_

_The unnaturally haired looked alarmed before answering with an, "Of course, your highness."_

_Len pouted before replying. "I have been having weird feelings lately. It is mostly around Rin. I feel...kinda happy. Do you know what this feeling is?"_

_Piko paused before answering, "Well, it can mean a lot of things." Piko tightened the ribbon on his head. "But I think for you, it is that you are in love."_

_"L-love? No. I can't fall in love. I will be marrying Princess Miku therefore I will not fall in love with another maiden."_

"_Well I should know. When I'm around Miki my heart feels lifted. I smile and I feel glad to have met her.'" Piko flushed at what he said, "I-I mean…"_

_The prince chuckled, "Oh and sire. I'm sorry to have told you this but...your wedding was cancelled."_

_The prince's face grew serious, "What do you mean?"_

_Piko tied the laced of the prince's shoes, "Word is that you are dead. When Princess Rin found you on the street, you were dying. By the time she brought you hear, everyone thought you died. Now, I believe Princess Miku will marry Lord Kaito."_

Slowly, Len felt his head lowering as their lips were just centimeters apart...

"Umm. Princess, Prince...your ride is here." Immediately, both heads snapped back. They looked towards the blushing servants.

"O-okay," Rin stuttered as she followed the two oddly hair-colored servants. "Are you coming, Len?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm coming."

・・・

"Rin? May I ask you something?"

The said girl looked up from her tangled fingers to the male seated in front of her. Blushing, she nodded her head.

"Why are you so kind to your people? Do you not feel you a bit too easy on them?"

Rin thought before speaking. "I think my people are like roses. One day they're going to rot and die, and so, as the princess, I feel it's my responsibility to keep them blooming until that day."

・・・

The Kingdom of Green was most famous for their dullness. Only their royals, Hatsune Miku and such, were the soul for this lifeless city. At nights, all lights were off and everyone is forced into their homes.

Well, that's what Len thinks.

Compared to the last time he roamed the area with Princess Miku, it seemed less lively. Len looked across from his seat and saw Rin look out the window, bewildered.

"We're here," the coachman called.

As the two nobles stepped out, they took in the glory of the colorful palace. Unlike the rest of the kingdom, color exploded into the starry night sky here.

Arm-in-arm, the prince and the princess stepped the castle.

Nobles of different kingdoms were there. Drinks were in their hands as they discussed politics and money.

However, one person seemed to stand out the most. He wore a dark suit as well as a black mask. In his hand was a dark purple drink. He looked side to side and saw a familiar block of blonde hair before walking upstairs, his blue hair swaying.

_What is he doing here, _the blue man thought_; he was supposed to be dead._

・・・

Len watched the colorful pieces of cloth move randomly on the floor. Suddenly, he saw blonde hair coming towards him.

"My dear companion, will you like to dance with me?" Rin asked, holding out her left hand for the shocked prince.

Len hesitantly placed his hand on hers. Smiling, Rin walked to the dance floor with Len trailing behind her.

"I can't dance very well," Len admitted.

Giggling, Rin said, "It's okay, I'll teach you."

"So hold my left hand in the air; yeah, just like that. Then, put your other hand around my waist and I put my hand on your shoulder. Okay, then we just move with the song."

Step by step the two moved their feet in a graceful manner. From the side, Len glimpsed a pair, teal and blue haired, dancing. Unlike Rin and Len, they had straight faces. Len looked back at the girl in front of him and saw her smiling.

_She has a pretty smile._

"Rin, will you come to the garden with me?"

Without waiting for her answer, he took her hand and walked to the fountain.

"Rin," Len started seriously. "I think I love you."

Before he could register what he said, he felt his collar being pulled and his lips meeting pure velvet. Rin started lightly, before turning it into a more passionate kiss. All her feelings, affection and adoration, being transferred. Of course, Len didn't want to be left out so he proceeded to mound his lips and insert a tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Gradually, Rin pulled away, gasping for air.

"Will you dance with me?" Len asked

The two nobles, Princess Rin and Prince Len, danced in the pitch black garden as new roses bloomed.

。

_"Let me say that inside of you I see myself, hiding in your memories._

_To be linked with the scene of your smile, makes me feel so very in love with you."_

**Ahh. Well. I think is very poorly written. I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me.**

**I did not check this so-yeah.**

**This dry, tasteless one-shot sucks so... IM SO SORRY!**

**Well, thank you reading and please REVIEW!**

⊂**((****・****x****・****))**** My bunny.**

**Bunny tails.**


End file.
